


Just a Man

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: “You’re just a man.”Diverges from canon at the end of 6x22 “The Man Who Knew Too Much”





	Just a Man

It echoed through out the centuries, passed down from hunter to hunter and non human to non human. 

“You’re just a man.” 

Said by an angel to the human he cherished most, the soul he brought out of Perdition. 

“Meat suit.”

“Mud monkey” 

Said with disdain and contempt by both the denizens of Heaven and Hell. 

Just a man with no powers other than sheer determination and stubbornness that could change the world and allowed an angel to rebel for him. 

Except this man had been the only one to stop a god with words and heartfelt determination. The only one the newly born god Castiel deigned to listen to and the one who finally convinced the god to let go of his power and become little more than an angel.


End file.
